Chibi Vampire Karin: After Bite
by storyteller316
Summary: It is now Karin and Usui's seiner year at school, and with the secret between to now out to Winner and Miki, will their lives be the same. Or will it be the question from Usui that changes things?
1. Chapter 1: Usui's question

This story is about a family of vampires living in modern day Japan. There are two parents and three children. Even though she is a vampire, the middle child Karin is not a blood drinker but a blood giver, if you would a type of non-vampire, who has fallen in love with a human named Usui. But enough with this, let's get to the story. We go to Karin and Usui's classroom in their seiner year of high school.

"Hey Karin," said a green haired girl in a blue outfit, with a blue skirt and white sleeves who was standing by the door to the classroom.

"Oh hey Miki," said Karin a purple haired girl wearing the same outfit as the other girl.

"So how was your summer?" asked Miki as she took the seat next to her.

"It was good," said Karin with a smile that showed her fangs.

"Did you spend any time with Usui?" asked Miki in a taunting tone of voice that said she already knew the answer.

"Will I um, I mean we um," said Karin as her face grew red.

"Hehe, your face turned red and says it all," teased Miki.

"Oh, will you stop teasing me Miki," said Karin whose face was red with embracement. A tall blond haired boy with the male version of the school outfit and creepy eyes walked over to the girls.

"Hey Karin, hey Miki," said the boy as he walked up to them.

"Hey Usui, how was your summer?" asked Miki.

"It was good, me and Karin went to the beach," said Usui.

"Oh you went to the beach, so you got to see Karin in a bikini," said Miki. Karin's face was even redder now, almost as red as blood.

"Usui I need to talk to you," said Karin as she got up from her desk.

"Sure thing," said Usui as he followed her out of the classroom.

"Where are those two going?" asked a boy in the same outfit as Usui with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Winner, oh and it must be that time of the month," said Miki.

"My, I hope Miss. Karin will be fine," said Winner with a worried voice.

"Hey, don't forget I'm your girlfriend Winner and Karin is Usui's," said Miki as she grabbed Winner's ear. Meanwhile, Karin and Usui had gone to the stair case next to their classroom.

"Let me guess, your blood presser increased," said Usui. All Karin did was nod her head as it hung and cupped her hands around her nose.

"Alright go ahead," said Usui as he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, exposing his neck.

"Thanks Usui," said Karin as she came closer to him. Usui wrapped his arms around Karin bring her face close to his neck. Karin's fangs then sunk into Usui's neck, both their faces were red as Karin injected Usui with her over stored blood.

"Pah, thanks Usui," said Karin as she pulled her fangs out of his neck.

"You're welcome Karin, now let's get back to the classroom so we don't get in trouble," said Usui as he buttoned the top of his shirt back up, hiding the bite marks. Later after school Usui, Miki, and Winner where walking with Karin to her place.

"Are you sure it will be ok for us to come over?" asked Miki in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, the fields down and I'm the one cooking," said Karin with a smile.

"Oh good, no offense but you mom can't cook," said Miki with a sigh of relief behind her words.

"That's because the night you came over was the first time she had ever cooked in her life," said Karin. Everyone then laughed as they continued to walk. Several minutes have passed from that point when the four came walking up to an old shadowy house at sundown.

"I never quite get used to seeing your house Miss. Karin," said Winner as they walked up to the front door.

"I'm back, and I brought my friends over," said Karin as she walked in the door.

"Welcome back big sister," said a girl in a black dress with white hair and wearing a black hair clip with a snowman on it who was standing on the stairs.

"Hey Anju, is Ren out?" asked Karin as everyone walked over to the stairs.

"Yeah, Ren is out on one of his mushy dates," said the light blue haired doll in Anju's arms as it waved a knife.

"Anju you know I'm glad for you since Boogie's alive again, but he still gives me the creeps," said Karin with a scared face.

"Oh my, Karin I see you brought that handsome boyfriend of yours home again," said a girl who looked like Karin but with pink hair and a pink dress as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Grandma I thought you were in Paris," said Karin with a surprised face.

"What, I can't come home once in a while?" asked the grandmother.

"You're the reason big brother Ren went out, he hasn't come back since you showed up grandmother Elda," said Anju as she walked down the stairs.

"Are you going out dear Anju?" asked Elda as she watched Anju head for the door.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry, besides the sun has gone down," said Anju.

"Have a nice meal Anju," said Miki with a worried face.

"Sis could you put Boogie back in my room?" asked Anju as she handed Boogie over to her.

"Sure Anju, by the way I'm glad you're still wearing the hair pin I got you," said Karin as she took Boogie.

"They're the best present you ever gave me," said Anju as she left with a smile on her face.

"If you drop me girl you will die," said Boogie with a wave of his knife. Karin had a bit of sweat running down her forehead.

"You guys go ahead up to my room, I will be there in a second," said Karin as she opened the door to Anju's room. A few minutes later Karin walked into her room.

"Sorry guys, it took me a while to get dinner ready," said Karin as she placed a plate of sandwiches on a coffee table.

"Sorry, I was going to make something better, but I did not have enough time," said Karin.

"That's fine, besides we need to be leaving in a little bit anyway, so let's eat," said Miki as she picked up a sandwich. While they eat the sandwiches they played a game of cards. It was eight o'clock by the time everyone left.

"Well, see you two tomorrow," said Miki as she and Winner turned right and left them in the crossroad at the foot of the hill to Karin's house.

"Hey Karin, mind walking with me for a little bit?" asked Usui.

"Sure Usui," said Karin. The two were real quit as they walked, but Usui's face said he had something on his mind.

"So Usui is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Karin who knew something was up.

"Yeah, you see we have been dating for a few years now right," said Usui as he stopped walking.

"Yeah we have," said Karin in a voice that told she did not like where this was going.

"Well it's just that I don't want you as my girlfriend anymore," said Usui as he reached into his coat pockets. Karin stood a few feet in front of him and stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Your breaking up with me," said Karin without looking at him.

"No, you see I don't want you as my girlfriend, but was wandering if you would be my wife," said Usui as he got on one knee, and pulled a box with a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Oh, Usui I, I don't know what to say," said Karin as she cupped her hands around her mouth in surprise.

"Well you could say yes, oh and sorry for how I originally went about it," said Usui as he took the ring out.

"You're forgiven, and yes I will marry you," said Karin. Usui then put the ring on her lift ring finger, both of them smiling real big from the happiness of the moment. Next thing Usui knew, Karin gave him a big hug and kiss. Meanwhile, a bat had been watching them from a nearby tree.

"Oh big sister, dad is not going to like this one little bit," came Anju's voice as the red eyes of the bat reflected what it saw. In the nearby park a man with a black jacket and red shirt was walking with a girl who seemed drunk.

"Oh, Ren that was a great date, when can I see you again?" asked the girl. When Ren did not reply she noticed that he was staring at a girl over by the trees, it was Anju.

"Brother, I have something to tell you," said Anju with a fangy smile as her eyes glowed bright yellow.


	2. Chapter 2: Suprise turn

The next morning at school Karin had brought two lunches, one for her and one for Usui like she most usually did.

"Morning Karin," said Miki who was already at her desk which was behind Winner's.

"Morning Miki," said Karin with a big smile. She was still happy from Usui's proposal from last night.

"Hm, you made chicken for lunch today," said Miki as she sniffed the air when Karin came close by.

"You have one good nose," said Karin as she sat at her desk, still with a big smile on their faces.

"Man what has you so happy?" asked Miki as she turned around in her seat to face Karin, just as Usui came into the room.

"We'll tell you when we all go over to Karin's this evening," said Usui as he sat at his desk which was next to Karin's. Miki just turned back around in her desk with a puzzled look on her face.

"What was all of that about Miss. Miki?" asked Winner as he looked over his shoulder.

"I have no clue," said Miki who was still puzzled. Later everyone came over to Karin's after school, but when she opened the door, Karin found Ren on the other side.

"Oh, Ren you going out?" asked Karin as she and the others walked in.

"No, I was waiting for you to come home," said Ren in a snarky voice. Just then the door to the right of them opened and a man in a white old fashion shirt stepped out. The man also had black hair with three yellow streaks through it, a mustache, and goatee.

"Dad you're already up," said Karin. She then noticed Anju right behind him.

"Oh, Karin sweet heart is it really true?" asked Elda who was standing at the top of the stairs. When Ren noticed her he ran behind his dad out of fear.

"Is what true grandmother?" asked Karin who was a little confused.

"Silly, you know I'm asking if it's true that you and Usui are engaged," said Elda with a smirk on her face. Karin and Usui both had shocked expressions.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Karin with a red face. A bat then flew over to Anju who had a slight smile on her face.

"Anju, you were spying on us?!" asked Karin in an embarrassed voice as her face deepened in its redness.

"It was not me, but my bat," said Anju as she pointed at the bat as it flew out the door.

"Same thing since you can see what it sees," said Karin in a loud tone. As Karin stopped talking a slipper was thrown in her face hard enough to nock her backwards.

"All this yelling when I just woke up is giving me a headache," said a woman with purples pink hair and wearing a dress as she stepped into the room.

"Usui help me up," said Karin who was a little dazed. Usui helped Karin up to her feet as the woman walked over to them.

"Mom that slipper really hurt," said Karin who had a show shaped outline on her face.

"Will that will be the last time I ever hit you with it," said her mother.

"Carrera you don't mean," said Karin's dad.

"Yes Henry, I am excepting their engagement," said Carrera.

"You are," said a surprised Usui and Karin.

"Yes I am, oh and Henry go to the blood seller and get me my favorite for headaches," said Carrera as she went back into the other room.

"So this is what you two were going to tell us?" asked Winner as Miki and he walked over to check on Karin.

"Yeah it is," said Karin who was still blushing.

"I only have one thing to say, and it is congrats," said Miki with a smile as she gave her friend a hug. Ren and Anju came out from behind Henry and walked over to the others.

"Congrats big sis," said Anju with a slightly happy face.

"Hey, if Karin's going to move out after she gets married can I have her room?" asked Boogie. Anju tightened her arms up to silence him after saying that.

"When I do move out you can," said Karin who was really happy.

"Usui, you take care of my little sister, or else," said Ren, his eyes glowing as he glared at Usui.

"I will," said Usui, who was a little uneasy yet still a little happy.

"Usui welcome to the family," said Elda. Usui stared up at her for a moment.

"Is there something you want to say?" asked Elda who had a feeling she already knew what he was going to say.

"You knew I was going to ask Karin to marry me, didn't you?" asked Usui. Everyone was staring at him now, but Elda who was walking down the steps.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" asked Elda as she stopped at the base of the stairs.

"Easy, you have a blood infinity for love, so you can tell anything just from the amount of love that is in my blood," said Usui. Elda just smiled at what he said.

"Usui, your smarter than I thought, have fun you two," said Elda as she went out the door.

"I can't believe this," said Henry who was looking more like stone than a living creature.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I love Usui," said Karin as she walked over to him.

"I know, and Usui if you dare hurt Karin I will drink you dry," said Henry as he gave Usui and even angrier look than what Ren had.

"Alright Mr. Marker, I promise to take care of her," said Usui with a forced smile over the fear that he was feeling.

"Henry!" yelled Carrera who was not happy in the least.

"I had better get that blood for your mother," said Henry in fear. He then ran to a door that had a stare case that lead down.

"I better be getting home," said Miki.

"I'll walk with you Miss. Miki," said Winner, the two then left after saying good bye to their friends.

"Can you believe Karin is engaged to Usui?" asked Miki. Winner did not answer her as he looked down at the ground.

"Winner, what's on your mine?" asked Miki who was a little worried. Winner stopped walking and Miki noticed there was a tear in his eye.

"Winner," whispered Miki in surprise.

"Last night my grandfather died," said Winner as the tear ran down the side of his face.

"Oh, Winner I had no clue," said Miki. She walked over to Winner and gave him a hug to comfort him.

"Thank you mi, I mean Miki," said Winner as he hugged her back and stopped from calling her Miss Miki.

"So when is the funeral?" asked Miki. The two had continued their walk back to their homes.

"It's next weak so I'm going to call my family and tell them," said Winner.

"Mind if I help you with the calls?" asked Miki. Winner smiled a little and whipped away the tears.

"I would love to have your help," said Winner. The two walked a little further till they reached Miki's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Winner," said Miki as she stood at her front door.

"You're welcome," said Winner. Miki turned to go into her house when Winner grabbed her hand.

"Um, Miki just to let you know you, Usui and Karin are allowed to attend the funeral," said Winner.

"Alright Winner, I'll tell them tomorrow," said Miki.

"Thanks, and one more thing," said Winner as he pulled Miki in for a kiss.

"Wow," said Miki when they parted lips. Just then the door opened and a man wearing glasses and a business suit was standing there.

"Miki, get in this house right now," said the man in an upset tone.

"Alright dad," said Miki as she hung her head a little.

"And Winner, sorry about your grandfather and I hope you feel better," said Miki's dad who had heard rumors of the death.

"Thank you sure," said Winner. Miki's dad closed the door and went to the family room where his wife and daughter were setting.

"So Miki, how was your two's first kiss?" asked her mom.

"It was really good," said Miki with a smile.

"That's good, oh and when you go to the funeral give our condolences," said her dad who was a little happy for his daughter.

"I will, oh I almost forgot, you know my friends Karin and Usui?" asked Miki as she looked at a picture that was takin during Christmas.

"Yeah we know them," said her dad as he sat on the couch next to Miki and her mom.

"The two of them are engaged," said Miki.

"Your friends are getting married, that's fantastic," said her mom.

"When's the wedding?" asked her dad.

"They haven't decided yet," said Miki with a big smile as she moved to look out the window and noticed a tiny bat in the sky.


	3. Chapter 3:The funeral day

A week has passed since the news of the funeral, and everyone has gathered at Winner's house. A knock came from the front door, when Winner answered it Miki and the others were standing there in black clothes.

"Hey guys," said Winner who was in a black tux.

"Hi Winner, sorry about your grandfather," said Usui who hadn't seen him since the day the news was broken to Miki. The three then walked into the house, as they walked in they noticed other people had already arrived.

"Winner are these friends of yours?" asked an elderly woman as she approached them.

"Yes, they knew Grandfather Victor, and the one with green hair is my girlfriend" said Winner.

"Oh, so you three knew my husband," said the woman with a kind smile.

"We did know him, and we're sorry for your lost," said Karin with a slight bow of respect along with the others.

"Thank you dear, oh did you know are family is a clan of vampire hunters?" said the woman.

"Everyone here is a hunter?" asked Usui in a worried voice. Karin was standing behind him.

"All but Winner, he became a former hunter months ago, but you don't seem so surprised to hear about vampire hunters," said a man that looked like an older Winner.

"Father don't start," said Winner.

"You disgraced the family name when you started hunting vampires," said the father.

"Ben that's enough, we're all former hunters now," said the grandmother.

"She's right dear, no Vanclair is a hunter anymore, we all gave it up," said a young woman with blond hair sitting at the other end of the room.

"That might be true Elizabeth but I don't need to be a current hunter to tell that the purple haired girl is a vampire," said Ben. Everyone stared at Karin with surprised expressions.

"That girl is a vampire," said a ten year old boy. Usui and the other two surrounded Karin in order to protect her.

"Don't even think of hurting her," said Usui with a series expression. Everyone looked even more surprised to see them trying to protect Karin.

"So you three are friends with this blood sucker?" asked Ben as he stood looking at them.

"She's not a blood sucker," said Miki.

"She creates blood," said Usui.

"She's a non-vampire, and the three of us will defend her to our last breath," said Winner with a face that showed his determination.

"So you are going to defend your friend no matter what we do?" asked Elizabeth as she got up.

"Exactly," said all three of them.

"Well then all we can say is, we're not going to do anything," said the grandmother as everyone sat down.

"You're not going to hurt me?" asked Karin in a surprised voice.

"No, if you're friends with Winner you're friends with us," said Elizabeth.

"But our son is crazy for not telling us that in the first place," said Ben with a little anger in his voice.

"That's a relief," said Karin with a sigh as the others moved a little.

"Miss Karin," said two little girls who came over to her.

"Who are you two?" asked Karin in a kind voice as she knelt down to their height.

"They're my cousins Sara and Lixe," said Winner.

"Oh, so what is it you two wanted?" asked Karin with a smile.

"We were wandering if you're dating the boy with scary eyes," said Sara as she pointed to Usui.

"Sara that wasn't polite," said Winner's mom.

"It's alright, I'm used to people saying that about my eyes," said Usui with a smile.

"And the answer to your question is yes, I am dating Usui," said Karin.

"Actually the two of them are engaged," said Winner as he held Miki's hand.

"Well congrats you two," said the grandmother with a smile on her face.

"Ahem, it's time for us to go to the cemetery," said a man in a blue hat.

"Alright," said everyone else. They all walked to a nearby cemetery where a coffin was posed over a hole in the ground, thanks to some pulleys. Everyone helped lower the coffin into the hole and once in everyone through one flower in each.

"Good by Victor," said the grandmother as she was the last to through in a flower. After they had buried the casket, everyone went back to the house.

"Karin, Miki, Usui we would like it if you would join us for dinner," said Elizabeth with a smile.

"We would love to," said Karin. They three then joined Winner's family at the dining table. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the company, trying to forget about the sorrow over Victor's death.

"So Karin, can I ask you a question?" asked the grandmother as the two sat by each other.

"Sure mam," said Karin.

"How did you meet my Victor?" asked the grandmother. Everyone stopped eating and just stared at the two of them.

"Mother please," said Ben who did not want to hear the story.

"I'm just curious," said the grandmother. Karin looked around and saw Winner nod his head.

"Well I met him when he was trying to kill me and my family," said Karin in a whisper, trying not to sound like she hated him for it.

"I knew it," said the grandmother.

"So you and your family let him go?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes mam, after my family drank some of his blood so he wouldn't be so angry," said Karin.

"That's one way to stop a hunter," said Elizabeth with a slight chuckle.

"Well now, the game should be on, let's move to the living room," said Ben as a clock rung twelve. Everyone picked up their dinner plates with what food they still had on them and retired to the other room. Sara turned on the TV and took a seat on the flour. It was about seven o'clock by the time Karin, Usui, and Miki left.

"Well we're going to put these two down for the night," said Elizabeth as she carried Sara and a redheaded woman carried Lixe.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Winner.

"Yeah, see you Winner," said Usui as he and Karin left.

"So do you want me to walk you home?" asked Winner as he held his hand out to Miki.

"Sure Winner I would love to, and just not because I forgot my way home," said Miki with a red face.

"Hey dad, I will be back in a little while," said Winner as he peered into the room.

"OK," answered his father as he went into the kitchen. Miki and Winner walked for several minutes without saying a word to the other.

"So dues your family all ways have funerals like this?" asked Miki to try and break the silence.

"Yeah, you noticed how there was a plate left out on the table?" said Winner. Miki nodded her head in response.

"Well that's a tradition in my family to owner the one the funeral was for," said Winner.

"Oh so that's why, I thought you were expecting someone else," said Miki with a red face. Winner stopped walking, his head just hung there as Miki looked at him.

"Winner, did I do something to offend you just now?" asked Miki in a worried tone of voice. Winner mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry I didn't hear what you said," said Miki as she walked closer to him.

"I, I said," stuttered Winner with fear in his voice.

"It's ok, you can say it," said Miki as she grabbed his hands.

"I know this is not a good time to ask this, but Miki would you marry me?" asked Winner as he lifted his head up and pulled a box out of his coat pocket.

"Yes Winner, a million times yes," said Miki as she jumped into Winner's arms and kissed him, all without even seeing the ring inside the box.

"You really will," said Winner with a smile.

"Of course, I have been waiting for you to ask me," said Miki, who knew he would do something like this sooner or later. Winner then placed the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to tell my parents and Karin," said Miki. Meanwhile with Karin and Usui who were walking in the opposite direction of the others.

"Achoo," sneezed Karin.

"Blush you, jeez Karin I think you might be coming down with something," said Usui with concern.

"No, I think someone just talked about me," said Karin as she whipped her nose with her sleeve. The two of them had just reached Usui's house which was an old looking apartment with yellow paint.

"You sure you will be ok walking the rest of the way home?" asked Usui.

"Yeah I'm sure, besides look," said Karin as she pointed to a bat.

"Oh Anju's watching over you," said Usui with a slightly freaked expression.

"No that's my father's bat, I told them where I was going and it followed me all day," said Karin.

"Then it has to be tired, since it's been flying all day," said Usui who was even more scared. The door then opened and a woman with dark purple hair, brown eyes, a light purple shirt and jeans walked out.

"Oh, Usui and Karin so it was you two out here," said the woman.

"Hey mom, sorry that I'm late getting home," said Usui.

"That's alright Usui, I can forgive you since you were with Karin," said Usui's mom with a slight smile.

"I had better be getting home, see you Usui and Fumio," said Karin as she turned around to leave.

"Usui shouldn't you walk her home," said Fumio as she looked at her son.

"Karin," said a voice in the darkness. Ren then came out of the shadows.

"Ren what are you doing here?" asked Karin.

"Mom and dad sent me to get you," said Ren with a look that said he was not telling the whole story.

"Is he Karin's brother?" asked Fumio.

"Yeah he is," said Usui, who knew something was not right.

"I'll walk Karin home," said Ren with a glance to Usui.

"Ok Ren," said Usui. Both Usui and his mom went into their house and closed the door. Ren and Karin then took off for home.

"So Karin, have you and Usui picked a date for the wedding?" asked Ren.

"Are you ok Ren, it's not like you to ask such questions," said Karin.

"Just answer the dang question," said Ren in a mad tone.

"We haven't yet we are going to meet with Winner and Miki tomorrow to talk about it," said Karin.

"Mom and dad wanted me to remind you to have it at night," said Ren.

"Don't worry, Usui and I were planning that from the start," said Karin. When the two finally reached their home Ren opened the door and saw Elda standing there.

"Hey Ren want to go out for a bite?" asked Elda with a creepy smile.

"N, no thanks, I'm good," said Ren as he ran back out the door to get away from her.

"That silly boy, oh Karin sweet heart, Miki called and said she had something big to tell you tomorrow," said Elda.

"I wander what it could be," said Karin with a confused look.

"Karin are you ok, did those humans hurt you?" asked Henry as he ran into the room with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Dad I'm fine, they didn't even care that I am a vampire," said Karin.

"They knew," said Henry.

"Yeah, but Usui and the others protected me just in case," said Karin with a smile.

"So they didn't even try to hurt you," said Anju who was behind Karin who jumped when she heard her voice.

"Anju don't scare me like that," said Karin.

"Aah, and here I thought I would get your room sooner, I mean I'm glad you're all right," said Boogie, which made Anju start to strangle him.

"Deserves you right Boogie," said Karin as she watched him squirm.

"Oh I just thought of something to do for the wedding," said Elda.

"What?" asked Karin. Everyone was focused on Elda.

"I can wake up Ed," said Elda with a happy smile on her face. Henry and Anju's faces showed that they were a little scared by the mention of the name Ed.

"Who's Ed?" asked Karin with a confused face.

"Why silly, he's my husband, the two of us even have the same blood infinity for love," said Elda with a smile.

"Oh, oh no that's not good," said Karin now with a scared face of her own.


	4. Chapter 4: Everyone knows

"Grandma I don't think that would be such a good thing," said Karin with a worried face as they all still stood in the entrance way of the house.

"And why is that?" asked Elda with an angry voice.

"Will, it's…because," said Karin who did not want to upset her.

"It's because he doesn't know about Karin and Usui," said Boogie as he swung the knife in his hand.

"Yes, that's true, but he will understand," said Elda as she walked to the door to leave.

"Mom where are you going?" asked Henry.

"Ed can wait till tomorrow, right now I need a quick bite," said Elda as her fangs appeared.

"A, alright," said a scared Karin.

"This is not good," said Henry with a worried face. The next morning was a Saturday, so Karin had gone to the diner she used to work at to meet up with the others.

"Your grandmother wants to wake her husband?" asked Usui in a scared voice.

"Yeah, and he is a love eating vampire too," whispered Karin.

"That's not good," said Miki who was also a little scared.

"Yeah, oh what was it you two wanted to tell use?" asked Karin as she looked at Miki.

"Just take a look at what Winner gave me," said Miki as she held her right hand out showing her ring.

"Is that," said Usui in surprise.

"Winner, you proposed?!" asked Karin.

"Yep, the two of us are engaged now too," said Miki with a smile.

"That's great you two, oh I just thought of a great idea," said Karin with a big smile that revealed her fangs.

"What is it Karin?" asked Usui.

"We have a double wedding," said Karin.

"Miss. Karin that's a fine idea," said Winner.

"Yeah, we could even split the prices of the wedding, that way it it's easier for the four to have it," said Usui.

"You're right, that is a good idea," said Usui. A chubby man with glasses then walked over to them.

"Karin, Usui, I can't believe it," said the man.

"Oh, hey manager, what's up?" asked Usui.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, and congrats on your engagement," said the manager.

"Thanks," said Karin. The manager then went back to work and Karin and the others continued their discussion. It was about six o'clock by the time they left the shop.

"See you guys in class on Monday," said Karin as she waved at Miki and Winner. As Usui and Karin walked home they were discussing the wedding preparations.

"So, we're having the wedding on December 7," said Karin as she looked at a list.

"You and Miki are going to get your dresses on December 1, after all the fixings are done if they are needed," said Usui as he too looked at the list.

"And Winner is going to see about a place for the wedding," said Karin.

"Oh yeah, because your family will be attending," said Usui.

"Right and since they're vampires, they cannot set foot in a church," said Karin.

"I just realized something," said Usui as he stopped.

"What's that?" asked Karin as she too stopped.

"We forgot about the wedding cake," said Usui.

"Don't worry, I talked to the manager before we left, and he's going to make us a cake," said Karin with a smile.

"Did you till Miki?" asked Usui.

"Yep, and she's going to till Winner," said Karin.

"Oh good," said Usui as they began their walk again. Sunday blew by fast and Monday had already arrived by the time the group would meet again.

"Moring Karin," said Miki who was waiting by the school gate with Winner.

"Hey Miki," said Karin as she walked up to them along with Usui.

"Can you believe it's only three months away," said Miki.

"I know, oh we need to send out invitations to our friends," said Karin.

"First we need a place to have it," said Usui.

"Good thing I have a place to hold it," said Winner in a bragging tone of voice.

"Where?" asked Usui who was a little sceptic. Before Winner could answer four girls ran over to them all excited.

"Is it true Miki and Karin?" asked one girl with an excited voice.

"Is what true?" asked Karin and Miki back in a confused voice.

"You know what," said another girl.

"Is it true that you're marrying Usui, Karin; and your marrying Winner, Miki?" asked the fourth girl.

"How did you find out?" asked all four of them at the same time.

"We were eating at that diner that you two worked at, and the manager mentioned it to us," said the first girl.

"Ah, and I was going to surprise you by telling you guys today," said Karin with an upset voice.

"Did you tell anyone else?" asked Miki.

"We told the entire school, it was just too good of news to keep to ourselves," said the third girl. The four girls then walked away.

"So everyone knows," said Usui, all four of them had stunned expressions on their faces. Later in class everyone had taken their seats.

"Morning class, I have big news," said the teacher as she walked in the door.

"Is it about the wedding?" asked a guy sitting next to Usui.

"What wedding, I was talking about us having outside class today," said the teacher with a confused face.

"So you haven't heard about Usui's, Karin's, Winner's, and Miki's double wedding?" asked one of the girls from earlier outside.

"No I hadn't, and congratulations you four," said the teacher. The four's faces were all bright red with embracement. Later that day, all four of them were eating lunch on the roof.

"Man I can't believe everyone knows, and before we could give them the invitations," said Karin.

"Hey Karin, its ok if I come over to help with the invitations right?" asked Miki.

"Yeah, I would love to have you over to help, they would take me days to do them myself" said Karin. Later that day at Karin's house. Karin and Miki where up in her room making winter themed invitations for the wedding.

"Karin, can you come down here?!" asked Elda from downstairs.

"Sure grandma, I will be down in a second!" said Karin. Both her and Miki went downstairs and saw a man in a black robe, with yellow hair and glasses on his face standing there with Elda.

"Grandma who's your friend?" asked a worried Karin.

"Silly, this is your grandfather Ed," said Elda. The man then looked toward the two girls.

"So the purple haired one is my granddaughter Karin," said Ed in a deep voice.

"Hi grandpa," said Karin in a low voice.

"And who is the girl standing next to you?" asked Ed.

"She's my friend Miki," said Karin. Ed then took a deep whiff of air and his expression soured.

"She's not a vampire," he said in an angry tone. Miki now hid behind Karin in fear of what he might do.


	5. Chapter 5: Human lover, and new student

"Please sir, don't hurt me," said Miki as she hid behind Karin.

"Hurt you?" said Ed in a confused tone of voice.

"Grandpa your right, she's human but," said Karin as she was cut off by Ed laughing.

"My dear I would never harm a human," said Ed in between laughs.

"You're not going to hurt me?" asked Miki as she stepped out from behind Karin a little bit.

"Of course not, Ed loves humans he doesn't even eat directly from humans," said Elda who had grabbed onto his right arm.

"So he drinks blood indirectly from humans?" asked Karin who was real confused.

"Exactly, he's who came up with the idea for the blood seller down in the basement," said Elda.

"Wait, grandma if he likes humans why are you two married, you hate them," said Karin.

"It's hard to explain the whole thing, but the short story is when I met Ed he made me like them a again, just a little bit," said Elda with a wink.

"Then why did you want to hurt Usui?" asked Karin.

"Well that was because I had my heart broken by a human before and I didn't want you to go through that," said Elda as she started to blush.

"I take it that this boy Usui is your boyfriend Karin," said Ed.

"Actually he is her fiancé," said Miki who had come all the way out from behind Karin.

"Oh, then congrats on your engagement, when is the wedding?" asked Ed.

"It's December 7th, and we're holding it at the museum that is in town," said Miki.

"Oh wonderful, a winter wedding at a museum, that is an event to see," said Ed.

"Looks like we have one more guest," said Miki with a forced smile.

"Yeah," said a surprised Karin.

"Why so surprised?" asked Ed.

"It's just that you're nothing like the rest of my family," said Karin. Just then Anju walked in from the main door.

"I'm home," said Anju.

"Oh you must be Anju," said Ed as he walked over to her.

"And you are?" asked Anju with a straight face.

"I'm your grandfather," said Ed.

"What, this is the other big bad love drinker and he hasn't bit Miki, I'm shocked," said Boogie as he swung his knife around, almost getting Ed with it.

"Quit Boogie," said Anju as she squeezed Boogie around the waist.

"I really hate that doll," said Miki with a freaked face. The next morning Karin told Usui and Winner about her grandfather.

"So he doesn't drink strait from humans?" asked Usui.

"No and he went to sleep last night at ten o'clock," said Karin.

"Sounds like he's a non-vampire like you, but he still drinks blood," said Winner.

"Yeah it sure does, oh wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" said Karin. Before Usui could say a world the teacher had walked in.

"Alright everyone take your seats," she said as she walked over to her desk. Everyone did as told and took their seats.

"Today we have a new student starting school, help me welcome Ms. Uy Kenta, Mr. Usui's twin sister," said the teacher as a girl with hair and eyes similar to Usui's walked in.

"Hey sis," said Usui with a wave from his seat. The girl put her hand up and waved backed to him.

"Usui, I didn't know you had a twin sister," said Karin as she turned in her chair to look at him.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, she has been overseas studying in America, but now she is going to be staying here in Japan for a few years," said Usui.

"You must be Karin," said Uy as she walked up.

"Yes I am, but how did you know that?" asked Karin.

"You're just how Usui described you," said Uy. Karin was now blushing from ear to ear.

"Alright, now let's get to the classwork," said the teacher. Later Usui and Karin were up on roof eating lunch.

"So Usui, exactly what did you tell your sister?" asked Karin who was still blushing.

"I told her that you had nice purple hair, was real energetic, a good cook, and that you are a vampire," said Usui as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You told her what?!" asked Karin as she jumped to her feat.

"I'm kidding about the vampire thing, I would never tell someone that," said Usui as he stood up. Down stairs Winner and Miki were eating lunch in the classroom.

"Hey guys," said Uy as she came up to them.

"Hey Uy are you looking for Usui?" asked Miki as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"Yeah, I have looked all over for him, but can't find him," said Uy.

"Try the roof, sometimes he and Karin go up there for lunch," said Winner.

"Thanks, oh and you two make a nice couple," said Uy with a smile before she left. Now back to Karin and Usui.

"Hey Usui," said Karin who was even redder now than she was before.

"Your blood again?" asked Usui as he unbuttoned his jackets top button.

"Yeah, it has been a while now," said Karin. The two of them stood up and Karin bit into Usui's neck, a little bit of blood ran out from where Karin's fangs had sunk in. When Karin pulled away from Usui, she noticed Uy standing at the roof's door.

"Uy, this is," said Karin in a panicked voice.

"Uy!?' said Usui unaware of her presents until he turned and saw her standing there, he didn't even hear Karin say her name.

"That girl, she just, you just, what's going on here?" asked Uy all confused and freaked out.

"Uy wait, I'll tell you what's going on," said Karin.

"You will," said Usui in a shocked manner.

"I will," said Karin. A few minutes go by as Karin explains everything to Uy.

"So your entire family is a bunch of vampires and you're the odd ball one of them," said Uy.

"Yes, and please don't tell anyone about this, other than Usui, only Winner and Miki know," said Karin.

"Who would believe me anyway, I saw it myself and I still don't believe it," said Uy.

"So I take that as a yes to keeping it a secret," said Karin.

"Yes, besides it's cool that I have a vampire for a friend and future sister-in-law," said Uy.

"Thank you Uy, and keep in mind mom doesn't know about the hole vampire thing so don't even mention it to her," said Usui.

"Sure, hey need any help with the wedding invitations or something; I could come over and help," said Uy.

"Um ok, just be careful of my brother," said Karin.

"Why is that?" asked Uy.

"Her brother feeds on the stress of girls, and has around twenty girlfriends," said Usui.

"That's a lot," said Uy. They all then laughed. Later, the three, along with Winner and Miki, made their way to Karin's house.

"Wow Karin your house sure is…old," said Uy as she saw the house.

"Yeah, my family is old school," said Karin. When she opened the front door Ren was standing there.

"Hey Karin," said Ren.

"Hey big brother," said Karin. Ren then noticed Uy standing there with them.

"Who's she?" asked Ren with anger in his voice.

"Hi, I'm Uy, Usui's twin sister," said Uy with a slight wave.

"Does she know?" asked Ren with a glance to Karin.

"Yes, and I'm the one who told her," said Karin.

"Hey Karin, I don't know why you told me to be careful around him," said Uy as she placed a hand on Karin's right shoulder.

"Trust me, you don't want to get close to Ren, he's a heart breaker," came Boogies voice from atop the stairs.

"Hey Anju, you going out?" asked Karin as she looked up at her sister.

"Yes, I thought I would go out for a quick bite," said Anju as her fangs appeared which freaked Uy a little bit.

"You better not follow me again," said Ren.

"Then don't let all your girlfriends find out about each other again," said Anju. Then the two of them took their leave.

"Nice siblings you have there," said Uy to Karin.


	6. Chapter 6: A vampire bride's suprise

It has been several months since Uy found out about Karin's family, and the wedding day has finally come.

"I can't believe the wedding is already here," said Miki who was wearing a white wedding dress with a yellow snowflake design. She was standing in a large storage room which was being used for the dressing room. However, Karin had been in the restroom for almost haft an hour.

"Karin are you ok?" asked Miki as she stood next to the door.

"Miki, I'm really worried," said Karin through the door.

"Is your blood increasing?" asked Miki in a concerned tone.

"No, it's just that I'm embarrassed to go out in front of everyone," said Karin.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" asked Carrera as she walked in, she was dressed in her usual red dress.

"Karin is not felling all that good," said Miki still with a worried look.

"For heaven's sake, what's wrong with you, you stopped girl?" asked Carrera as she stood in front of the door. Karin whispered something through the door.

"What did you say?" asked Carrera in an angry tone. Karin opened the door; she was wearing the same dress as Miki.

"I have some news," said Karin with a red face. Outside the room everyone was waiting.

"I wonder what's taking them," said Winner to Usui.

"I don't know," said Usui who was worried. Just then Carrera walked in and motioned to the organ player to start playing. As the organ played, both Karin and Miki walked into the room fallowing the flower girls, who were Winner's nieces.

"Dearly departed we are gathered here today to join these men and these women in holy matrimony," said the priest as Karin, Usui, Winner, and Miki stood before him.

"May we have the rings?" asked the priest as two other guys handed one ring each to the grooms. They then placed the rings on Karin and Miki's left ring fingers.

"You may now kiss your bride," said the Priest. The two boys kissed their girl as everyone cheered. Later at the reception, Karin was standing outside on a balcony at Winner's summer house.

"Hey Karin, you're going to catch a cold if you stand out here for too long," said Usui as he put his jacket on her.

"Thanks Usui," said Karin as she put her arms in the jacket sleeves. It might have been the 7th of December, but it was only in the mid fifty's outside.

"So what was with the hold up during the wedding?" asked Usui after a minute of silence.

"I found something out today right before the wedding," said Karin as she hung her head to ware her hair covered her face.

"What was it?" asked Usui with concern.

"Usui, I'm pregnant," said Karin as she blushed from ear to ear. Usui just stared at her with shock. Meanwhile inside the house everyone was talking.

"So your Karin's mother, it's nice to meet you," said Fumio will she shook Carrera's hand.

"Yes it's nice to meet you to," said Carrera who was uncomfortable shaking hands with a human.

"Hey Miki, congrats," said a girl who came up to her.

"Thanks," said Miki with a smile.

"Hey, have you seen Karin?" asked the girl.

"She's out on the balcony telling Usui the big news," said Miki.

"What big news?" asked the girl who was a bit confused.

"You will find out later," said Miki with a smile. Now back to Karin and Usui.

"You're pregnant," said Usui who was still stun.

"Yep, I don't know how far along though," said Karin as she placed her right hand on her stomach.

"Karin, that's great!" said Usui as he hugged her.

"I should have known you would be happy," said Karin as she hugged him back.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Usui as the two separated to face each other.

"My mom and Miki know and that's it," said Karin.

"So do you want to tell everyone else, or keep it a secret for now?" asked Usui. Karin looked at him with a smile then whispered something in his ear.

"Alright, but for now let's get out of the cold," said Usui. The two then walked inside.

"Everyone may I have your attention?" asked Miki who was standing at the top of a stare case. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Miki.

"Thank you, I would like to make a toast to Karin and Usui," said Miki as she pointed them out. Everyone clapped their hands for the two as they looked at them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Usui through his teeth.

"You two were good friends, then you started to date, and now I wish you a good life as a married couple, along with your first child," said Miki as she emphasized the first child part. Everyone was now starring at the two in surprise.

"Wait, Karin are you pregnant?" asked the girl from earlier.

"We were going to tell you," said Usui.

"I just found out this morning, and told Usui while we were outside," said Karin as she blushed from ear to ear.

"And here I thought you would be the first to have a kid Ren," said Anju as she looked up at him.

"Shut it Anju," said Ren as he turned his head to hide his blushing face.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to have a kid," said Henry between crying sniffles. Elda then walked up to Karin and Anju.

"Congrats you two," said Elda as she hugged them.

"By the way, I knew all along," she whispered into their ears. Their entire faces where bright red with embarrassment. Karin all of a sudden pulls away and cups her hands around her noise.

"Karin what's wrong?" asked Fumio. Usui's face showed that he knew what was happing. All of a sudden Karin had a huge noise bleed.

"Karin," said a girl in the crowed. Karin's face showed that she was scared.

"Hang on Karin I'll call for an ambulance," said Fumio.

"No, I'll be fine this is normal for me," said Karin. All Usui could think is she was going to spill the beans.

"How can a nose bleed that bad be normal?" asked a girl from the crowed. Karin looked at her family who nodded at her knowing what she was going to say.

"It's because, I'm a vampire who creates blood," said Karin. Usui closed his eyes preparing for people to laugh or call her crazy.

"That's a weird thing for a vampire," said a girl out of the crowed. Usui's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Wait, did you know?" asked a surprised Karin and Usui at the same time.

"Well, Usui did have fang marks on his neck a lot, but I had no clue you were a vampire that created blood," said Fumio.

"And we also know because we saw you biting Usui in the stair case a few times, and we didn't care because Usui always aloud you too, so we knew you weren't going to hurt anyone," said a boy from the crowed. Karin then stood up, she was a little wobble from the blood loss.

"You alright?" asked Usui as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm covered in blood," said Karin as she looked at her dress.

"Come on Karin, let's get you cleaned up," said Miki as she came walking up to lead her to the restroom. Ren then walked up to Usui who was a little afraid.

"So you and my little sister are having a child," said Ren who had a little mad.

"Yeah," said a scared Usui.

"Heh, congrats," said Ren as his mood changed. Anju then walked up beside Ren.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," said Anju with a slight smile.

"And I'm going to be a great grandmother," said Elda with a big smile.

"Wait, your Karin's grandmother, you're so young," said Fumio in shock.

"Yep, you have to remember a true vampire is immortal," said Elda with a fangy smile that scared some people in the crowed.


	7. Epilog

Six years have now past since the wedding, and Karin and Usui have graduated from high school and living with their six year old daughter. We join Karin at a preschool were we see her picking up a little girl who looked just like her.

"Mommy you won't believe the day I had," said the little girl.

"Oh, was it good?" asked Karin as she put her back on the ground.

"Kariy had a great time, and even made a few friends," said a woman who was standing next to them.

"That's great," said Karin with a smile. The two of them then left saying good bye to the woman.

"So who are your new friends?" asked Karin as the two walked down the side walk.

"Um let's see, there's Kaitty, Julian, Emily, and Ben," said Kariy who whispered Ben after a slight pause.

"Who was the last one?" asked Karin as another smile grew on her face.

"I said Ben," said Kariy as she blushed.

"Aw, your first boy-friend," said Karin in a teasing tone.

"He's not my boyfriend, just a friend," said Kariy who was a little mad at her mom for suggesting otherwise.

"I meant it as a boy who is your friend, not the other way," said Karin.

"Mommy you teased me," said Kariy.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," said Karin with a slight giggle. When the two reached a yellow house with a black roof and a dog in the front yard they turned off of the sidewalk.

"Usui were home," said Karin as she walked into the house.

"Oh, welcome back you two," said Usui as he poked is head in throw a doorway.

"Daddy, I made new friends at preschool today," said Kariy as she ran up to hug him.

"You did," said Usui.

"Yeah, and one of them is a boy named Ben," said Karin.

"That's great he's your first friend who's a boy," said Usui.

"Yeah but mommy was calling him my boyfriend though," said Kariy with a pouty face.

"I was just teasing her," said Karin. The phone then rang and Usui answered.

"Kenta residence, oh hey Miki, is there something you need?" asked Usui.

"Wait what, ok I'll tell her," said Usui with a smile. He then hung up the phone.

"What did Miki say?" asked Karin.

"She wanted me to tell you that Winner and she are going to have a baby," said Usui with a smile.

"Really that's great," said Karin.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Kariy as she sat down at the table.

"Alright, let's eat dinner," said Karin. The two then sat at a table and eat the food in front of them.

The End


End file.
